


Love Letter

by StarJem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, Graduation, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarJem/pseuds/StarJem
Summary: Kuroo is struggling with conveying his feelings towards Tsukishima in writing. He hopes that not only can he get that done before graduation, but will also have them returned.





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> On this discord server I'm in they are doing a monthly prompt and this month was the day after graduation. I kind of did that loosely, especially since I was really inspired by art I saw on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shigurefusawa/status/983708890431811585) this morning. I really hope you enjoy this. It was really fun to write.

Kuroo was struggling. He was struggling with writing down his feelings. The blonde was almost constantly on his mind since they met nearly a year ago during Nekoma’s practice match against Karasuno. So much so that he would start getting distracted more easily. Not so much that it hurt his grades or kept him from playing volleyball well, but enough that his friends and teammates noticed. He would look dazed and wouldn’t respond as quickly during their conversations.  
  
Over time he became more and more smitten with Tsukishima and it all started when he practically waved Kuroo off for telling him that he should try goofing around more like a high schooler. He didn’t know exactly why he felt drawn to him at the time. Maybe it was the whole opposites attract thing.  
  
It continued during the week long summer training camp. Kuroo had provoked him into training with Bokuto, Akaashi, and himself and eventually Lev and Hinata as the week progressed. By the end of that week he was able to coax the blonde into giving him his phone number.  
  
From there they gradually started texting each other. Starting off with simple “hello’s” and “how are you’s” to conversations about school, and eventually more personal information such as other hobbies and family life.  
  
Slowly, but surely Kuroo was learning more and more about Tsukishima even if it took him a week to respond back. He was grateful for what little time and information he gave him. He was also genuinely surprised when Tsukishima agreed to go to Tokyo a few times between the first summer training camp and Nationals and it made him fall even further down the rabbit hole.  
  
Fast forward back to the present. It was a few days before graduation and Kuroo was leaning on his desk at home with half of his face pressed into his hand. His feet were on the seat of his chair with a pillow wedged between his left side and one of the arms of the chair. He was still in most of his school uniform, having gotten back from school after checking in on his kouhai an hour prior. His white button up shirt was rolled up just past his elbows with his black vest still on and his grey pants that rolled up a few inches above his ankles.  
  
He was looking at the last letter he had just written with frustration on his face. He had a pen sitting on his upper lip, being held between that and his nose as he pouted. He wanted to make sure his confession conveyed his feelings perfectly. When he deemed it unworthy, he crumpled up the paper and tossed it on the ground with the other paper balls with failed confessions written on them.  
  
He took the pen off his upper lip and sighed. _I didn’t think confessing would be this hard_ , he thought to himself. He was always good at words and he was quite charming if he did say so himself. So why was he struggling with expressing his feelings? He placed the pen back down on the desk and got up out of his chair to stretch his body.  
  
_Maybe a meal and a good night’s rest will help._  
  
After having dinner and washing up, Kuroo laid in bed, thinking about all of the things he liked about Tsukishima. His sarcastic remarks, the small smiles that he thought Kuroo wouldn’t notice, his deep golden-brown eyes, his sweet tooth, his laugh. Oh that laugh that made his heart beat wildly. All of it brought a huge smile to his face. As he continued to think about what made him so drawn to the blonde, he drifted off to sleep, that bright smile still on his face.  
  
The next couple of days flew by and the next thing Kuroo knew it was the night before his graduation ceremony. He was starting to get anxious because his letter still wasn’t finished and the last few nights, while he slept well, didn’t help with bringing him closer to writing his feelings perfectly.  
  
He groaned as he threw the twentieth ball of crushed up paper onto the floor of his room before lightly hitting his head on his desk. Before he could get back to trying again, his phone buzzed. He picked it up off the desk to see who it was from. To his surprise, it was from Tsukishima. His heart skipped a beat as he read it. Tsukishima told him that he was looking forward to seeing him along with what time he would arrive at the station tomorrow. He ended the message with telling him to not trip on the stage which Kuroo chuckled at. He always had to make some sort of snarky remark.  
  
The message rejuvenated his energy and he began to write a list of what he liked about Tsukishima as well as his favorite memories. Having all of that written down helped give him a more clear picture of what he needed to tell him. He would stay up all night if he had to.  
  
And staying up all night he did. It was about six in the morning on Saturday when he finally had the letter perfectly written out. He was so proud of himself. He made sure to put it into an envelope with Tsukishima’s name on it right away, tucking it into his blazer pocket so he wouldn’t forget it.  
  
He thought about taking a nap, but he had to be at the train station by 8:30 to pick up Tsukishima. He decided that maybe an hour would be enough to help get him through the day until his mother knocked on his door to wake him up. _So much for getting some sleep_ , he thought. He walked over to the door and opened it to greet his mother who let him know that breakfast was going to be ready soon.  
  
He took the opportunity to wash up and fix his hair to make himself look somewhat presentable for the ceremony before heading down to eat, waiting to put on his uniform until afterwards. Luckily he was in a t-shirt and shorts. His mother would have killed him if his uniform wasn’t still neatly pressed.  
  
Breakfast was about the same as usual. His mother gushed about how proud she is of her baby boy and how all of her friends are so impressed that her son is graduating at the top of his class. His father chimed in with a few words of praise as well.  
  
It was about 7:30 after breakfast was finished and dishes were clean. Kuroo mentioned that he needed to leave soon to pick up Tsukishima at the train station. His mother didn’t fail to mention that she would like to finally meet the boy that has stolen her son’s heart. Kuroo groaned at his mother’s words, his mother giggling at his reaction.  
  
After getting dressed he checked his phone to see if he had gotten any messages from Tsukishima. The few that he had gotten were updates on where he was at on his journey to Tokyo. Tsukishima would be arriving in an hour and it was only going to take him about 30 minutes to get to the station which gave him too much time to be nervous. He was finally going to confess to the blonde that had captivated him nearly a year ago. He would receive his love letter and either accept or reject his love. He shook his head and told himself to think positive and get rid of those nerves. He was Kuroo Tetsurou after all. Calm and collected.  
  
Kuroo arrived at the train station at 8:30 sharp. Tsukishima’s train would be arriving in about fifteen minutes. He stifled a yawn as he looked for somewhere to sit and surprisingly found a nearby bench with a couple of older ladies. He excused himself and sat down. He took out his phone to let Tsukishima know that he was here and where he was located in the station. It was pretty packed with everyone expecting friends and family from all over the country to arrive for various graduation ceremonies.  
  
After sending the text, he took a deep breath. He had always been so calm around Tsukishima, but the closer and closer he got to confessing, the more nervous he got.  
  
As Kuroo was about to fall asleep, the announcement that train would be arriving shortly rang loudly in the station and startled Kuroo and kept him awake. He quickly apologized to the ladies sitting next to him for disturbing them. When the train arrived, Kuroo got up, hoping that Tsukishima would notice him in the sea of people. Both were tall so that gave them some advantage.  
  
So many people were getting off of the train and still no sign of a tall blonde with glasses and most likely headphones either on his head or around his neck. After most of the crowd had cleared out, out came the blonde bombshell himself in all his glory. That bored look on his face with, as he expected, headphones draped around his neck, dressed in Karasuno’s school uniform.  
  
“Tsukki!” Kuroo called out. That definitely got his attention judging by the glare he received the moment Tsukishima looked his way.  
  
“I keep telling you to not call me that, Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima grumbled as he walked up to him.  
  
“You should know by now that I’ll never stop calling you that,” he grinned, wrapping an arm around the boy’s shoulders. He got an eye roll in response. “The ceremony doesn’t start until ten, but I should be there early. Did you eat anything this morning? We can grab something quick on the way.”  
  
“I’m fine,” Tsukishima responded, shrugging off Kuroo’s arm.  
  
Kuroo continued to grin, “Let’s head to the school then. I’m sure Yakkun and Kai will be there soon and probably the rest of the team.”  
  
Tsukishima nodded and Kuroo led the way to Nekoma High School.  
  
When they arrived at Nekoma, Kuroo’s parents were already there as well as most of the volleyball team. The moment Kuroo’s mother spotted them she rushed over to them or more specifically, Tsukishima. Kuroo was starting to feel embarrassed by how his mother was bombarding his crush with what she had to say which included how much she had heard about him and that she was so excited to finally meet him.  
  
Kuroo could see that Tsukishima kept glancing over at him, pleading with his eyes to save him. He debated for a moment if he should because his mother looked so happy. It was a tough choice, but in the end he knew that saving his crush from his excitable mother would be the best option, especially if he wanted to have any chance at his feelings being returned.  
  
“Mom. I think Tsukki here would like to see some of my teammates before we go into the gym. You can talk his ears off when we have dinner before he has to go back to Miyagi.”  
  
His mother giggled as she lightly smacked his arm, “Of course.” She turned to Tsukishima, “It was a pleasure meeting you. We’ll see you at dinner, okay?” She winked at Kuroo as she left with his father to go get seats.  
  
“I’m sorry about my mom,” Kuroo said as he tried to hold back a yawn.  
  
“It’s ok. She seems nice. She would probably get along with my mom,” he paused for a moment and groaned, “and probably nii-chan too.” He imagined all of the gossip those two would blabber about.  
  
Kuroo perked up at what Tsukishima had said. Hearing Tsukishima say that his mother and brother would get along with his mother was a good sign. It showed that he liked Kuroo enough to think about that. This gave him a boost of courage to give him the letter, but that would have to wait until after the ceremony.  
  
They walked over to the volleyball team and talked with them for a while. Kuroo looked at his phone to check the time. “Let’s go inside. The ceremony will be starting soon.”  
  
A couple of hours later the ceremony ended and Kuroo thankfully didn’t trip on the stage. Considering he had gotten no sleep the night before that was impressive. He was talking with some of his fellow third years when Tsukishima came up to him. Kuroo said goodbye to them after taking a few pictures before bringing his attention to Tsukishima.  
  
“You didn’t trip on the stage. Good job,” Tsukishima teased, his lips curling up in a smirk.  
  
Kuroo draped his arm around Tsukishima’s shoulders again and brought him into a big side hug. “You just can’t stop being a smartass, huh?” he joked, laughing that hideous laugh of his.  
  
Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but made no move to get out of Kuroo’s side hug.  
  
Kuroo let go of Tsukishima and turned to face him, scratching the back of his head as he spoke up, “Hey, Tsukki.”  
  
Tsukishima looked back at him and raised an eyebrow, “Yes, Kuroo-san?”  
  
He took a deep breath as he pulled the letter out of his blazer pocket and handed it to Tsukishima. “I wanted to give you this as a thank you. It’s been fun teaching you and hanging out with you. You’ve put up with my antics and Bokuto’s for the last several months,” he chuckled, willing the blush that threatened to appear on his face to go away, “You’re a great friend. Hopefully we can hang out again before I leave for university. I’d really like that.”  
  
Tsukishima felt his face heat up and eyes widen when Kuroo handed him the mysterious envelope, wondering if this was a confession. When it ended up not being the case, he looked almost disappointed. He looked down at the enveloped and looked back up at Kuroo. “Thank you, Kuroo-san.”  
  
“Don’t open it until tomorrow, okay? Let’s enjoy our time together before you head back home,” he grinned his trademark grin and patted Tsukishima on the back.  
  
Tsukishima put the envelope into his jacket pocket and nodded.  
  
For the next several hours the two talked to Kuroo’s friends and family and the next thing they knew it was time for Tsukishima to go home. Their journey to the train station was mostly silent except for the few jabs from Tsukishima everytime Kuroo yawned.  
  
“Thanks for coming, Tsukki. I really appreciate you coming to see me,” Kuroo smiled a genuine smile this time. It was big and bright, just like the guy who was wearing it.  
  
“You’re welcome, Kuroo-san. I had a good time,” Tsukishima looked down, lacing his fingers together. He was unsure of what else to say at this point. “You should go home and sleep. You’ve been yawning all day.”  
  
Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, “I’m sorry about that. I was really nervous about today and didn’t get much sleep last night.”  
  
Tsukishima looked at him curiously, “Why were you nervous? It’s just a graduation ceremony.”  
  
Kuroo chuckled nervously as he tried to quickly come up with an explanation, “That’s it though! I might not get to see my friends as much anymore and I’m going to miss the team. Kenma is going to have to handle the team without me and--”  
  
“Kuroo-san. You’re rambling.”  
  
“Aha. I’m sorry.”  
  
Before either could say anything else, there was announcement that the train was arriving.  
  
“I guess I better go,” Kuroo frowned. “Have a safe trip. Text me when you get home, okay?”  
  
Tsukishima nodded, “Of course.”  
  
The train coming to a stop and the doors opened. Tsukishima gave a small wave and walked onto the train taking a seat near the window and putting on his headphones.  
  
Kuroo watched the train leave the station and took that as his cue to go back home. He was already missing Tsukishima. He had been nervous for the last week, maybe the past few months when he had planned this out, but it really showed this last week. Hopefully tomorrow he will have nothing to worry about, but it all depended on Tsukishima’s answer.

 

 

 

✧✧✧✧✧

The following morning Tsukishima woke up to his mom calling him for breakfast. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up. He got home late last night and thinking about that stupid envelope didn’t help either. He turned over to grab his glasses off of his nightstand and put them on. He slowly made his way over to the bathroom to wash up before heading downstairs for breakfast.

Breakfast was fairly normal. It was always pretty quiet, especially without Akiteru here since he’s a conversationalist.

“Kei, would you mind going out to get some ingredients from the grocery store? I want to try something new for dinner tonight,” Tsukishima’s mother chirped as she brought the dishes over to the sink. She grabbed a list and handed it to Tsukishima. “Here’s the list.”

Tsukishima took the list and looked at the items that were on it.

“Oh! I’m sorry, but it’s raining out so don’t forget to dress warmly and bring an umbrella.”

“Okay,” he nodded.

He went back upstairs and put on his uniform before heading back downstairs to put on his shoes. He grabbed a clear white umbrella from the umbrella holder and called out to his parents, “I’m heading out!”

“Be safe!”

He opened up the umbrella after he walked out of the house. It wasn’t raining too bad, but it wasn’t a light drizzle. As he walked down the street, he put a hand in his pocket to keep it warm and felt the envelope that he had left in it from yesterday.

He was facing the street as he stopped to take a look at it. It was just a plain white envelope with his name written neatly on it. _Kuroo-san did say I could open it today_. He opened up the envelope, took the letter out, and tucked the envelope back in his jacket pocket. He looked down at the letter and began to read it.

His heart stopped and he nearly dropped the letter once he realized what was happening. The letter was filled with words that described how much Kuroo cared for him, the little things he noticed that he liked, the fun memories they made, that he was willing to do everything he could to make a long distance relationship work, and everything in between. One thing that particularly stood out was mentioning how Tsukishima smiled a real, happy smile when Karasuno had won against Nekoma at Nationals. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen and it was well worth pestering him about training.

Tsukishima felt something cold on his cheeks and pressed a hand to one. _I’m crying_ , he thought. He couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips, holding back the laugh that wanted to be released. He crouched down and held the letter against his face, not caring about who may see him or that it was still raining, he was so happy to read this letter. This letter that expressed so much genuine love for _him_.

He stayed that way for a few minutes before carefully folding the tear-stained letter up and putting it back inside the envelope and placing it back inside his pocket. He made sure to quickly get the shopping done so he could give Kuroo his answer.

The second he stepped back inside the house, he left the groceries by the front door, quickly took off his shoes and ran upstairs to the confines of his room to call Kuroo. He dialed his number and waited for him to answer while his heart was threatening to leap out of his chest. The moment Kuroo picked up the phone the first thing to come out of Tsukishima's mouth was:

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Twitter if you ever want to chat!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://pastelstrawberryprincess.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pastelstarjem)


End file.
